


Good things come from running, sometimes.

by galaxymindss



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Soulmate AU, all is well, clarys a lightweight, clarys just kind of a wreck, hes also a personal trainer, izzy loves her gf, jace likes to run so thats fun, jace plays with swords stab stab, jimon, jimon au, maia is still livin it up as a bartender, simon is just a nervous bby, some fluff in there too, this is just a whole bunch of confusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxymindss/pseuds/galaxymindss
Summary: Simon Lewis doesn't like to run, but he'll make an exception for Jace Lightwood (who also might be his soulmate? who knew?).





	Good things come from running, sometimes.

Excited bubbles of laughter and glee escaped gangly Simon Lewis’ mouth, his peers crowded around him, all hoping for a peek at the words his soulmate would first speak to him. It was nothing more than a few words, smally printed on Simon’s wrist, but it had much more significance to him than any outsider would ever know. _I know I’m amazing, but if you keep staring you’ll catch flies._ The words made no sense to Simon in any way, but he supposed they didn't have to.

 Clary stood next to him, her arm resting on his shoulder and a proud grin on her face. She squeezed his shoulder, looking at him briefly with a soft grin. He looked so in his element as he told his classmates when _exactly_ he got his words, his hands flying around rapidly and his voice deepening (as much as a twelve year old boy’s voice could) for dramatic effect in certain parts.  

 “Really? Did it hurt?” Asked Jamie Gardener, his hands bundled tightly in fists in front of his face, awaiting Simon’s response.

 “Not much. It felt almost like-” Simon paused to think for a moment, his eyes casting downard briefly, “a prick? Like someone had accidently poked me with a toothpick.”

 This response was met with _ooo_ ’s and _ahh_ ’s.

 “I stayed up all the way until midnight so I could see them! I was beyond excited and I’m so excited to meet my soulmate!” Simon explained, his voice full of wonder.

 “Yes yes, it is all very exciting. But class has already started, in your seats please, boys and girls,” announced their first period teacher, Ms. Bergman, her hands waving to usher students into their chairs, the excited chatter dying down once she began to teach.

 

**********

Simon’s fingers plucked at his guitar strings. He paused to write down a few lyrics in the notebook placed besides him. It was dark outside and he had been locked up inside his room for the past three hours, desperate to grasp the emotions he was feeling. And the kind of musical perfection that Simoin wanted to capture took time. He was now seventeen, and still hasn't found his soulmate. Most of his friends had, Clary not included (which only provided him a small ounce of comfort), and they seemed perfectly happy. Yet the fates had it out for Simon, and he felt isolated. Why was it so difficult to not care about such frivolous things? Finding his soulmate shouldn't have been such a big deal to Simon, after all he had made it seventeen years content with his life and the loneliness had decided to slowly creep in the night before. Funny that that was how the world worked. Fine one minute and feeling broken the next.

Setting down his guitar, Simon opted to call Maia, a close friend of his, to see if she could possibly talk for a few minutes and perhaps go over the science homework they were assigned.

  _You up?_ One text. He pressed send.

  _It's only eight ofc you're up haha. Just wondering if you wanna talk for a bit? I rlly want to go over the science homework, especially #12 cause I’m pretty sure I did it wrong._ He pressed send again. He let his phone fall from his grasp and onto his bed, laying back he stared at the ceiling to his room, admiring the different photos tacked to it and the glow in the dark stars that he had stuck on it in ninth grade.

 Buzz buzz. Glancing towards his now lit up phone screen, Simon smiled and unlocked it.

  _Sounds good! I’ll call you._ A few seconds after Simon read the text his phone began to continuously vibrate, Maia’s contact name popping up on the screen. He swiped the small green answer button, made sure to put his phone on speaker and then set his phone back down.

 “Hey!” He heard Maia say, and then he heard the shuffling of her papers before the noise settled.

 “Hi! What’d you get for problem twelve? I’m pretty sure I got it wrong and Clary said she was too busy working on a new painting to get the work done at all,” he told his friend laughing quietly. She laughed as well, proceeding to tell him what answer she got.

 The two spent the next hour or so comparing answers and telling stories, finding any way to entertain themselves. Simon felt content, unlike what he was feeling the last few hours he was happy, he didn't need his soulmate. Not yet.

 

*********

 The fresh morning air always made Simon feel peaceful. There was still small dew drops on the leaves and a slight breeze that pushed back small wisps of Simon’s hair. He hummed quietly, shoving his hands in his pockets as he made his way down the paved path in the park.  He could hear somebody's rushed footsteps behind him, and he turned his head only to be met with the sight of a extremely attractive man who looked around Simon’s age (score!) jogging, and quickly approaching him.

 Simon directed himself towards the right, allowing the man to jog past. But he stopped at a bench, raising his leg onto to it and tying his shoe, his fingers wrapped around the laces, double knotting it. He couldn't help but stare, his eyes drifting over the man’s exposed back, a slight glisten of sweat coating it. The man’s blond hair was pulled back into a small bun and he had a small shadow of stubble on his lower cheeks and chin. So in other words, he could've been a god.

 “I know I’m amazing, but if you keep staring you’ll catch flies,” the man teased, glancing up at Simon and letting his foot drop back to the concrete with an audible thump. Simon’s eyes widened.

  _Shit, shit shit! Holy mother of god!_

 “Staring? I wasn't staring! Who was staring? Not me that's for sure!” He stammered, quickly feeling the blood rush to his cheeks. The man laughed, a glorious sound if Simon did say so himself. It was only then that Simon realised something.

 This perfect human was his soulmate. He looked to his wrist as inconspicuous as he could to see his words now etched in a golden color instead of the black they were previously written in.

 The man, his soulmate, laughed again, throwing his head back momentarily before focusing once again on Simon.

 “Chill out, I’m not going to burn you at the stake or anything,” he told Simon, walking the few steps until he stood at Simon’s side. He glanced up the pathway, and began to walk, clearly expecting Simon to keep up with him, which the latter did. “So what brings you to the park on this glorious day, stranger?”

 “Just wanted a walk. Y’know to clear my head,” Simon told him, shoving his hands in his pockets, glancing towards the man from the corner of his eye.

 “Nice. You should go jogging with me sometime. It can help clear your head a lot quicker, plus it boosts your stamina,” he said, winking towards Simon. Simon could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks and he was positive that the tips of his ears had turned a lovely shade of pink.

 “Oh um. Maybe I will.” Simon smiled up at Jace (as he was at least a head taller than Simon) who returned it, and the two continued walking until the man had to leave, waved a quick goodbye and then left. But he hadn't left before telling Simon his name, Jace.

 Simon would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. Jace had not reacted whatsoever when he met Simon, not like he had at least. What if Jace had a different soulmate and then Simon was left alone for the rest of his life? That thought had always made Simon anxious, the thought of his soulmate not actually being _his_ soulmate.

 What if he never saw Jace again? Sure, Jace offered to go running with Simon sometime but what if he thought Simon was some creepy stranger who was caught staring at him in the park and he never wanted to see again? These were all very likely possibilities, and Simon could feel the palms of his hands begin to sweat. He did the only thing that he could think of in that moment. He texted Clary.

  _S.O.S Meet me at the coffee shop on 5th! Its urgent, Fray!_

 He knew she would be there as Clary never had much going on and normally was locked up in her apartment painting, and also the fact that she probably thought he was dying or something due to his use of S.O.S. Those were just minor details though.

“What's happening? I thought you had been stabbed or some crap and needed a lift to the hospital!” Clary nearly screeched, lightly hitting Simon’s chest.

 “Sorry, but it is urgent! Like, there's a new star wars movie coming out urgent!” He explained and she rolled her eyes, sitting down with a coffee cup in her hands. She took a sip of the hot beverage, looking at Simon from over the rim.

 “Okay fine. What happened?” She asked, tapping her foot quietly under the table.

 “I met my soulmate.” Might as well get right out with it, not like he could put off telling his best friend for much longer.

 “What?! What are they like? When did you meet them? Were they cute? Wait- you know what? Just tell me everything, and you better not leave anything out, Si!” She said, leaning forward, seated on the edge of the strangely comfortable coffee shop seat.

 Simon then took ten minutes to explain everything. From how he was caught staring to how Jace’s hair was just a gorgeous shade of blond. Clary listened intently to the whole thing, occasionally adding in little comments and remarks.

 Once he finished, Clary took a moment to process everything, her head resting in the heel of her palm. She licked her chapped lips before speaking.

 “Well then. From the short conversation you two had, he doesn't seem like a serial killer so that's good!” She reached across the table to playfully punch his arm, “You really know how to pick ‘em, Si!”

 He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck bashfully, his eyes trained on the table.

 “Jace,” Clary said, letting the name roll around on the tip of her tongue. She could've sworn somebody told her about some guy named Jace, not Simon of course. The memory was itching at the back of her head, just barely out of reach. _Crap. This is going to bug me all day now,_ she thought. “Well I’m happy for you! Lets just hope that the next time you see each other that you have the guts to go, ‘Oh hey Jace! Ya, so turns out your my soulmate! Isn't that just crazy? Well anyway can I have your number ‘cause you're really hot, thanks!’”

 He groaned, letting his head fall to the table.

 “I hate you,” he grumbled and she laughed, her shoulders shaking as she finished off her coffee.

 “Ya love me! Well in honor of you finding the love of your life, now it's time to go for a run! In order to prepare you for the jogging date that you have with Jace in the undecided future!” He groaned again. She laughed again.

 After Clary had thrown away her coffee, and with a few protests from Simon, they made their way to her apartment to get ready for the impromptu run.

 “Do I have to go? We could always watch a movie or something,” Simon protested from his spot sprawled across Clary’s bed, watching her get ready.

 “Yes you have to go. Because I happen to know that you can't run for more than two minutes without getting all huffy puffy, but Jace doesn't need to know that,” she told him, glancing back at him briefly, her fingers tightening her ponytail. She walked towards him, grabbing his arm and trying to pull him from her bed. “Now up up! Your ‘emergency only’ clothes are still in the fourth drawer, and I consider this a very important emergency!”

 He groaned once again, but did what he was told, grabbing the t-shirt and shorts, changing in the bathroom.

*********

 “Remind me again why I’m doing this?” Simon asked bent over with his hands  resting on his thighs, his chest heaving in and out.

 “For Jace! Now come on, lets go at least another five blocks, then we can do two cool down blocks on the way back,” she said, jogging away. Simon sighed but begrudgingly followed her anyways.

 

*********

 “Hey,” Jace greeted Simon, falling in step besides him with a smile. “I'm surprised you showed up, mind you it's been a week but still. I could be planning to stab you through with a sword for all you know,” he said laughing.

 “Are you planning to stab me through with a sword?” Simon asked, a teasing glint in his eyes.

 “Well..no.”

 “Then I should be fine! Now are we going to go running or not?” Simon asked and Jace nodded, laughing as Simon took off without him.

 

*********

 Over the next three months, Simon slowly got to know Jace. He knew that Jace had three siblings, he was adopted, he worked at a gym as a personal trainer and that he dabbled in sword fighting. It was funny how intimated Simon was by the fact that Jace was his soulmate because they hadn't even brought it up. Which led Simon to believe that maybe Jace just _wasn't_ his soulmate. He wasn't okay being soulmate-less by any means, but he wasn't about to bring up the topic with Jace for fear of embarrassment.

 He was content with Jace’s friendship, and he wasn't about to ruin that.

 “Hey, you totally don't have to of course, but I have a gig tonight at a local bar and was wondering if you maybe wanted to come watch?” Simon asked, nervously tugging at his sweater sleeve. Jace took a sip of his tea, and just when Simon thought he was going to say no, he smiled.

 “Of course I want to come! What time does it start?” He questioned, Simon sighed in relief.

 “8:00. Are you sure you want to come? I don't want to force you to or anything,” he replied, making sure that Jace wanted to come of his own free will and not just because he felt obliged because he was Simon's friend.

 “Yes, Simon. I'm sure!” Jace glanced towards the watch on his wrist, his eyes widening. “Shit. I gotta go, sorry! See you at eight!” He called, already standing up and hurrying out the door.

 Simon couldn't even find it in himself to be amd for Jace leaving so quickly, because Jace was coming to his gig. It wasn't a big gig or anything, but just the fact that Jace _wanted_ to come left butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

 He had to prepare, had to make sure that this gig was absolutely _perfect_ just for Jace.

 

*********

 The bar was crowded and smelled of sweat, the sound of laughter and loud, drunken conversations filled Simon’s ears as he set up the microphone. He set his guitar down, making his way off the stage towards the bar where Maia stood behind the counter, a shot glass in her hand, her other hand drying it with a towel. She smiled once he approached, setting down the small glass and leaning towards him, her curls bouncing.

 “You excited? Because you look like your about to throw up,” she teased, laughing.

 “Yeah I'm excited, but what if I do throw up? This is my first gig in a while and there's so many people here, most of them are just here ‘cause this place has good beer and they couldn't probably care less about me, but still!” He said, wringing out his hands under the counter.

 She reached across and gave his shoulder a firm squeeze.

 “Relax, bud. Clary, Izzy, Magnus, and even Alec will be here to support you! Plus I’m here, everything's going to work out fine. Everybody will love you,” she ruffled his hair like he was a child, “it's hard not to.”

 He nodded, glancing down at his phone to check the time. _7:43._ He still had a bit of time to give himself a pep talk in the bathroom, he decided. But before he could make his way across the bar to the men’s room he felt somebody come up behind him and wrap their arms around his waist, squeezing tightly. Simon didn't have to turn around to know it was Clary.

 “Hey, Si! I'm so excited! You're going to do great!” She giggled, letting go and beaming up at him. He smiled back. She had a drink in her hand, and considering how much of a lightweight Clary was, he assumed she was already slightly tipsy.

 “Thanks,” he replied, glancing around, hoping to catch sight of Jace. _Its early,_ he scolded himself, _he doesn't have to be here yet, calm down._

 “Ah! There you are, Clary! I lost you, I had to resort to asking people if they had seen a short, slightly drunk, redhead around,” Isabelle teased, grasping Clary’s hand in hers and smiling. Clary beamed at Izzy, going up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on her cheek.

 His friends were so disgustingly in love, but Simon wouldn't have it any other way.

 

*********

 “Hey, guys! I’m Simon! How are you all doing tonight?” He heard people say that in the movies at concerts sometimes, so surely it was acceptable. The crowd of drunken people responded back with snippets of details into their lives, none of which Simon caught, but he nodded along and smile, hoping people thought that he heard them and that they felt included.

 “Well that's great, I think! Tonight I'm going to be performing a few songs for you, and I really hope you like them, does that sound fine?” Interact with the audience? Check. Not sound like a complete cliche? Still working on that.

 The crowd responded with cheers, and he found Clary in the mob of people, she was standing besides his other friends and she gave him a thumbs up and a reassuring smile.

 “Amazing! Now enough rambling on my part,” he said, smiling apologetically. He still didn't see Jace. That was fine. He didn't have to come, and Simon really shouldn't have been bothered by the fact that he wasn't there. He wasn't of course, bothered that is. Nope, he was perfectly okay.

 Simon looked down towards the neck of his guitar, his fingers resting on the strings while his other hand began to strum a pattern he had spent hours memorizing. Bringing his lips towards the microphone, Simon began to sing, lyrics that he had poured his heart and soul into. The song was something he had wrote recently, and it was nothing that Clary had hear either. This was the first time that he was performing it in public, or to anyone for that matter.

 Around a minute into the song he saw Jace enter the bar. The blond man looked up towards Simon, smiling once he heard him singing. He took a seat on one of the empty stools and let himself be completely entranced by Simon’s soothing voice.

 

*********

 “You came!” Simon said, a large grin spreading across his flushed face.

 “Of course I did, I said I would didn't I? You did great! Why didnt tell me you could sing so well?” Jace asked, laughing and lightly shoving Simon.

 “Oh-uh thanks,” Simon replied, looking down as he smiled discreetly.

 “You did amazing! Wow!” Clary gushed as she rushed towards him. She pointed towards him, “Thats my bestfriend, guys! So you all can suck it!” Several people standing around them glanced towards Clary before returning to their conversations.

 “Clary! You can't just- oh hey Jace,” Izzy said, her hand covering Clary’s mouth. She smiled towards him, and he smiled back.

 “Hey Iz, so this is Clary! It's nice to finally meet you!” He said, shaking Clary’s hand. She nodded, trying to say something and then she glared up at Izzy when she realized her mouth was still covered.

 “Wait you guys know each other?” Simon asked, confusion evident on his face. Jace nodded.

 “Yeah, I hope we know each other, that's my sister. I never really told you her name did I? Whoops,” Jace said laughing. He looked around, pointing towards Alec who was seated on a stool while Magnus talked to him, a small grin on his lips. “And _that's_ my brother.”

 Simon’s eyes widened. What a small world.

 “Oh, well then.” He yawned, bringing his hand up to his mouth to cover it.

 “Such a party pooper, being all tired! Hey! Maybe Jace can walk you home,” Clary suggested, winking towards Simon not so discreetly once Izzy removed her hand from her mouth. He blushed and looked down, his eyes wide.

 “Yeah I can walk him home, what'd ya say, Simon?” Jace asked, bumping his shoulder to a sputtering Simon’s.

 “Uh sure! Sounds good!”

 

*********

 After thanking his friends for coming, Simon and Jace made their way from the bar, the cool air hitting their face’s, helping to dim down some of the pink in Simon’s cheeks. He shoved his hands in his pockets, listening to Jace hum the song he had just sung. They walked one block, then two, made a left turn, then walked two more, one more right and three more blocks. Until they stood in front of Simon’s apartment building.

 “So how long are you going to pretend we aren't soulmates?” Jace asked casually, looking towards Simon with a small grin on his lips.

 “W-what?”

 “Did you think I didn't know?” Jace laughed, but it didn't sound condescending like Simon would have expected it to. He rolled up his sleeve, showing Simon the words printed in gold on his wrist. _Staring? I wasn't staring! Who was staring? Not me that's for sure!_ Huh.

 “I didn't think- I thought maybe that you weren't-” Simon’s voice died when Jace grasped Simon’s face between his hands.

 “Is this okay?” Jace asked and Simon nodded. Jace smiled, kissing Simon. It was everything Simon would have expected it to be. It was warm and comforting, but there was a hint of desperation in it and he found himself resting his hands on Jace’s waist. They could've been standing outside of Simon’s apartment kissing for an hour or a minute, Simon didn't know and he didn't care.

 Jace pulled back, resting his forehead against Simon’s.

 “So soulmate, want to get dinner sometime?” Simon laughed. Maybe this soulmate thing wouldn't be so bad.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope the person I wrote this for enjoys this!


End file.
